Holiday's Song
by KyrstalKate
Summary: Six hears a strange sound coming from Holiday's room... I don't own song or show
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, so be kind in the reviews! Please! Anyway...Yeah. I just had two shots of expresso, and It's 10:37 CT...Sheiße. This is Holix to the max! Also, Holiday's Vietnamese in this story. And named Jade Holiday. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Man of Action owns all characters and the song is Kingdom Come by the Civil Wars

Summary: Six notices Holiday being depressed, and hears strange noises coming from her door...So he spies :)

Holiday sat in her office, working on everything. She had a million different physics equations and other stuff. It was her third day with no sleep, just work. Plus, today was her birthday.  
"Hey." Six said as he walked in. He was holding a cup of expresso (which he put a 5-hour energy in) and a couple bagel.  
"Thanks. I'll take that coffee. But I'm not hungry." she said as she accepted it the coffee. He set they bagel down on a table behind her.  
"So, how's it going?" he asked.  
"I have four hours till Valantinia. It's a Providence holiday when there is a week of no research." Holiday put her head in her hands and run her fingers back from her hairline to bun.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it." Six stood up and left.

Six hours later, Valantinia had taken full effect. Holiday had slept for an hour. Six knew because he had sat outside her room to make sure she slept. Creepy, he knew. But an assignment from White Knight was an assignment from White Knight.  
Suddenly, he heard guitar chords being strummed through the door. Jade Holiday played the guitar? Strange...  
He opened the door, but Holiday didn't notice. Of course she didn't, Six was a freaking ninja.

Run, run, run, away  
Buy yourself another day  
A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear  
So low only you can hear.  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhh

Run, run, run and hide  
Somewhere no one else can find  
Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go  
Where you will still be all alone  
Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh

Don't you fret my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
And I'll be waiting here...  
For you. For youooooooooooo

Holiday put down her guitar.  
"Cảm ơn for knocking Six." Holiday said. She was no longer wearing her skirt and orange shirt, but instead dark wash skinny jeans and a bright green Oxford. Six's eyes lingered at her shirt. His favorite color.  
"I love you shirt." He murmured softly. But Jade pretended not to hear.  
"My eyes are up here, Mr. Six." joked Jade.  
Six kinda went dumb for a second, before swearing at the doctor slightly.  
"Language." Six put his hand on his belt, moving his jacket aside, revealing a katana.  
Holiday put her hands in her pockets.  
Six's hand inched towards his katana, as non-threateningly as possible, and in a half-second Holiday had a Glock pointed at his chest.  
"I wasn't trying anything!" Six put his hands in the air in defeat.  
Holiday holstered her gun and motioned for him to sit down.  
"Gratzi. Can I buy you a coffee?"

A/N: Hmmmm...Maybe I should write the coffee shop scene? Maybe. Anyway. COMMENT! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So hey…I got a review saying I should write da coffee scene, so yeah! I'm going to! Thought about writing different Generator Rex story. IDK though. **

**This might be last chapter….I do not know. I also have no clue where Holiday's from. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Generator Rex. I don't think MoA plans to go to Wallstreet anytime soon J The song is Shake it Out by Florence+The Machine. Other songs**

Six and Holiday sat at a corner booth inside a quaint little coffee shop in Queens, New York. Jade had shaken her dark bun loose to have her hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Didn't know you were a family-owned coffee shop kind of guy." smiled Holiday softly.

"Yeah. Fives and I used to come here all the time. After we broke up, I started coming here every Wednesday. Guess I never broke the habit." Six looked up. "What about you?"

"I used to perform in a coffee shop on 23rd back home in Iowa." Holiday looked up and stared at Six. "I got $120 a night."

"You sing. What do you sing?" asked Six as they paid and headed out.

"Come back to my room in an hour and you'll see." Holiday smiled once more.

An hour later Six walked up to Holiday's room and knocked.

"It's not locked " called Jade. Six entered and was surprised to see Holiday in a short rust red and gold wrap dress, gold cropped leather jacket, and rust red heels. Her hair was down and curled, and she wore thick black eyeliner and gold eyeshadow. She smiled and looked at him.

"Come on!" she grabbed him and pulled him out of her room.

Two hours later, Six sat in a coffee house. drinking a glass of champagne. It was also a greenhouse, with white wood floors and walls. There was an elevated stage. The lights dimmed and the stage lit up and Holiday walked up to the mike. She grasped it with one hand and opened her mouth.

_"Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no wa-ay_

_"And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the da-a-awn_

_"And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_"I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horsein the ground_

_So like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_"Shake it out, shake it out shake it out ooh woaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out shake it out ooh woaah_

_And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back so shake it out_

After awhile the song ended and a man walked up and thanked Holiday in Vietnamese.

Holiday walked down the stairs and to Six's table.

"This is were I go Friday nights. I sing for a few bucks." Smiled Holiday. "I love their pizza here. It's to die for."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Six. Holiday glared.

The guy came down and touched Holiday's shoulder.

And she sang once more.

The End (maybe)


End file.
